


A Warm Bed

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Winter Palace, Cullen finds a safe place to hide from his suitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble in response to one of the prompts on the 30 day challenge list.

 “ _Commander_!”

Cullen ran away from the voices, his heart racing as he navigated the Winter Palace’s grand apartments. He knew the group of young ladies was on his heel, as they had been the entire night. But this time, they were eager to congratulate him on saving Empress Celene’s life. It didn't matter that it was entirely the Inquisitor’s victory.

Before the night was even over, Josephine had negotiated a deal for their group to stay for a few days in Halamshiral. Aurelie was to work with the Empress on her treaty with Gaspard and Briala. It left Cullen faced with the task of avoiding suitors with determination to have his hand in marriage before he left for Skyhold.

If only Aurelie had stayed with him after their dance on the balcony- maybe then would his followers believe him when he said he was taken. Leliana had whisked Aurelie away, the spymaster eager to start writing their report on the evening. Where she was, he could only guess.

“ _Oh Commander, don’t hide from us_!”

He groaned as he heard the voices nearing. Cullen thought for a moment before entering the room that had been assigned as his personal quarters for the night. Suddenly, he didn’t trust anything in the palace. He figured there was an unwelcome surprise waiting behind the door. That, or he would find himself trapped once he entered, by the women following him. In a quick decision he walked a little further down the hallway, pushing through a different door. He rested his back against the door as he breathed out, sighing when he heard the voices pass as if he was still leading them away.

“You could have knocked.”

Cullen snapped open his eyes at the familiar voice, feeling his heart leap at the sight of Aurelie. She was standing at the bureau of her room, her hands in her hair as she undid the fancy up-do Josephine had styled for her. She was still dressed in the gown Leliana had picked out for her to wear to the masquerade. He sighed, noting the way the rich blue velvet complimented her features. He swallowed hard this time, realizing just how beautiful she had looked tonight. It wasn’t any wonder that she had several suitors of her own- why she chose him was still baffling.

“Cullen?” She beckoned after he continued to gawk at her in silence. A small tint of pink had settled on her cheeks and he glanced away, not meaning to stare.

“Sorry.” He started. “I’m being chased.” He explained, standing away from the door. Aurelie held back her laughter.

“Oh not again?” She teased. Cullen rolled his eyes at her banter. “Do you need to stay here?”

Cullen eyed her, unsure of her meaning. Aurelie had turned her attention back to the small mirror. He watched as her hair tumbled down in waves as she pulled tiny metal pins from her temple. Once more, he found himself distracted by her movements.

“For the time being.” He answered, hesitant to step any closer to her. Aurelie turned her head to him, her brow perked up.

“Why not for the whole night?” she asked. She held an eager tone. Cullen was taken aback by her words and failed to come up with any response save for his mouth opening and closing a few times.

“Um…” He trailed, wondering if she was instigating something so suggestive. They were only a few weeks into their _formal_ relationship- and were still fumbling around each other with naivety. Perhaps she was joking- she liked to be sarcastic at times...

“Unless you’d rather share a bed with seven Orlesian women.” See? There is was- _wait._ Cullen closed his eyes tight as he shook his head at her joke. He waited a moment, collecting his thoughts on the matter.

“Staying here…” He looked to her again and took a few steps closer to where she was. “Do you think it appropriate?” he had to ask. Aurelie seemed surprised and her eyebrows arched up as she pursed her lips.

“We’re… _together,_ are we not?” she asked back. “Why would it be inappropriate for you to share a room with me?”

“Because…”

He furrowed his brow when he couldn’t come up with any real answers. She was right. He was overthinking things again. He had been since they admitted their feelings for one another, since he kissed her on the battlements. He was so worried about preserving her reputation as Inquisitor. He thought any romantic connection to him would spoil what the world thought of her. It was a lack of confidence that followed him for the last decade. He didn’t think to find _anybody_ that wanted to share his life, his burdens. Aurelie dipped her head down to catch is gaze and flashed him a small smile.

“Cullen… I trust you.” She offered. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course.” He answered without missing a beat. Finally, he sighed, nodding at her. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

Aurelie smiled and pulled away from him, taking slow steps towards the changing screen. Cullen felt his heart start to race again, and he turned when she disappeared behind it. He reached up to tug at the collar of his jacket, his anxiety returning. He observed his surroundings, trying to calm himself as he heard the rustle of her dress coming undone. There was a low fire burning in the hearth, and it glowed against the walls of the small room. It calmed him for a moment until he heard Aurelie breathing a laugh behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder before completely turning around. Aurelie was already sitting in the bed, the fine silk sheets and fluffy comforter pulled up over her waist. His heart began pounding against his chest as he moved to the opposite side. He found himself hesitating again when he realized all she was wearing was a thin, strappy nightdress. The hem of the garment was just long enough to meet her mid-thigh, and the neckline plunged to reveal the curve of her breasts. He silently thanked the Maker that beneath, he noticed her smallclothes still in place. Cullen leaned forward and gripped the blanket to pull it back, only for Aurelie to move towards him, a bewildered look on her face.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to sleep in _that_?” Aurelie widened her eyes a little more when he shrugged. He glanced down at the formal wear Josephine had tailored for him.

“Why not?” he questioned, pulling back when she let out a curt laugh.

“You must sleep in your armor too!” she exclaimed.

“Not…in Skyhold, but in the field? Yes.” He answered. While he was trying to be serious, Aurelie was holding an expression of amusement.

“Even if you are in a highly fortified keep?” She raised a curious brow.

“If you are referencing Griffon Wing Keep, it is in the middle of a Venatori occupied desert.” He retorted. Aurelie narrowed her eyes into an annoyed glare.

“Your half-naked girlfriend has invited you to spend the night in her bed. Instead of dropping trous’, you’d rather stay dressed in a ridiculous suit. All while using a _hypothetical_ argument as an excuse.” She flashed a coy grin when he felt his neck heat up in embarrassment. “A birdie told me you sleep... quite _underdressed_ in your loft.”

Cullen widened his eyes, knowing his whole face was now red. How anybody knew his sleeping habits was beyond him. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as she talked. He knew she was sharp with her words, but had never been on the receiving end of it since their courtship. Her voice was always calm and nurturing, but now she looked at him with expectant eyes. He felt worried until he saw the small glimmer of a smirk pulling at her pout. He held his tongue and pulled a half smile as he tugged at the sheets again, sitting down on the edge. He felt Aurelie sit up on her knees, a small gasp on her lips.

“I can leave my sword between us for protection, right?” he asked, eyeing her with his most serious expression. He struggled to hold back a laugh as she knitted her eyebrows together.

“Are you-“ It dawned on her and she puffed out her cheeks as she inhaled. Her hand met his shoulder in a small, playful push. “You’re _teasing_ me!” She was smiling, and he couldn’t help but lean in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Aurelie’s hands rested on his shoulders as he parted, her expression softening.

“You have a point.” He nodded at her, and she relaxed, sitting back on her side of the bed.

“Well, I’m glad you agree.” She glanced away and he noted the small blush that danced across her cheeks again.

“Aurelie?” he questioned her sudden quiet demeanor as he reached up to unbutton his coat. He was folding it over the nightstand when she looked back up at him.

“You know, we’ve never…” She went silent and he nodded, understanding.

Aurelie became a little more alert when he pulled at his undershirt, and he hesitated before pulling it over his head. He turned away from her again, but could feel her eyes scanning over him. This would be the first time she had ever seen him so undressed- at least up close. She had caught him undressing before, back in Haven when she had entered his tent without warning. She had left in a hurry, something that still had him embarrassed when Cullen thought about it. He reached down to unlace his boots, kicking them off with his socks when he finished.

Cullen had to flinch when he felt her hand brush against his back. He glanced back to see her trailing a few fingers along a faded scar that arched over his shoulder blade. Aurelie’s eyes held concern, and she looked up at him.

“Cullen…” Her eyes drifted back to where her fingers were, jumping to other old scars that littered his back. “Sorry-“ She snapped her hand back to her lap and he frowned, not minding her curiosity, not to mention her touch. Her fingers were warm against his usual cold skin and it calmed his nerves. 

“Its…” He interrupted her, realizing she had no knowledge of his past. He had never divulged much on the subject of the Fereldan Circle, and what had happened to him. Now, she had some hint on the matter. He hoped she wasn’t too alarmed.

“You don’t have to tell me.” She spoke and when he caught her eyes, he knew she was being honest.

She was patient, and would give him all the time in the world, if he needed it. It relieved the stress from his mind. He sighed at her compassion and stood up, this time reaching down to unlace his trousers. Aurelie was still watching him, and he had to hold his breath again, self-conscious under her curious gaze. He couldn’t help but think about _her_ past, and how he knew so little about her as well. He compared himself to made-up ex-lovers and wondered how he compared. Now he wondered if this was the right decision to make tonight, when their relationship was so young. There was so much he didn't know- but so much he wanted to learn. Finally, he undid the laces and pulled the fabric from his legs until he only in his smallclothes.

He turned back to her again, and steadied his breathing as she knelt back up on the bed so she was level with his standing height. Aurelie reached up her hands to him, her fingers framing his face. Cullen was apprehensive, but he moved his hands to her side, enjoying the feel of her cotton nightdress against his palms. She kissed him, and he felt the need to make it more passionate come over him. He held back when she left it chaste, and instead let her lead him into the bed.

Aurelie slid under the covers first, turning herself to greet him as he followed. He wasn’t sure how to go about this; the last time he shared a bed with anyone was with his siblings. Aurelie was _definitely_ not someone he could push off the bed or fight for blankets with. She noticed his hesitation and reached out to him, sliding her body closer to his own. Her head rested on his chest right below his chin, her palm resting near her face. Cullen wrapped his arm around her back, resting his hand on her waist. He reached his other hand up to hers, cupping her fingers in his own.

Cullen felt his heart swell at the feeling of her next to him. He never thought he’d ever have this opportunity in his life, especially with Aurelie. As he felt the heat from her body warming his, he leaned his head down to kiss her temple. She snuggled closer, hooking one of her legs over his and he pulled her in tighter. No matter what came in the morning, he wouldn’t soon forget tonight. He only hoped there would be more nights like it in the future.

 


End file.
